New Girl in Town
by Mariko Shirashi
Summary: A girl; barely 16, was forced to be an assassin at a very young age; now goes to Danville to finish the job her father had left it for her./Warn: ocs, mafia mentioning(s), cursing and/or swearing, absurd./1 of ?/Being re-written./


**AN: Hello people of PaF fandom! XD**

**I just got **_**bored**_** from writing the 'PaF Q&D Show!' story for a little, since it **_**only**_** got 3. Anyways, I'm presenting you with **_**another**_** story! An OOC-AU-High school themed story to be exact! :D And no! I will **_**NOT**_** abandon my other story for this one! It's **_**my**_** responsibility! Okay, **_**may**_**be not. Any-ho! Let the reading-the-new-story begins!**

**Disclaimer: I (and Maruki Shitoichi) only own the story and the OCs, the plot of 'High school themed story' is owned by the **_**other**_** Authors (like me, yay loopholes! :3), and the show 'Phineas and Ferb' is owned by the one (or two) and only, *drum rolls* ****Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh!**

**Warning(s): Major OOC-ness, OCs, **_**some**_** Canon pairing(s), OC pairing(s), and **_**may**_**be some OCXCanon, Typo(s), Grammar Typo(s) (Since English is NOT my first language.), etc… etc…**

**Note: THIS STORY DOES NOT APPLY TO THE EPISODES OF THE SHOW! I REPEAT! THE STORY DOES NOT HAVE ANY CONNECTIONS FROM ANY OF THE EPISODES OF THE SHOW!**

**Summary: A new girl is in town! Many boys from Danville High is wondering, is the girl hot or not. Including Phineas, who just got into 'puberty', when he knew the girl is into creativity and engineering. But how about Isabella? Jealous of course. When it comes to romance, drama, crushes, friendship, **_**and**_** High school, what **_**wouldn't**_** go wrong?**

**Rated T because of **_**some**_** swearing, cursing, and romance stuff.**

**Happy readings and I hope you like this! :D**

* * *

A brown colored long haired girl sighed to the window of her parents' car. She looked up to the new town, that, she's going to live now. She _may_be a hyper and random girl, but, when it comes to leaving her home country. She _can_ be a little dramatic.

"Hey!" The girl snapped. "I'm _not_ a dramatic person!"

_Okay_, maybe not.

"_Thank_ you." "Who're you talking to, Honey?" Her mother asked. "The Author of the story, Mom."

"Right," her father, who's driving the car, rolled his eyes. "She _can _be a _bit_ overly dramatic when it comes to writing these."

HEY! I'm working my butt on this one!

"Okay-okay! Sheesh! Just keep your pants on." The girl scowled.

Fine! Anyways, the girl sighed once more, as her two younger sisters barked over a toy. And her parents were arguing over the directions of the city.

"Ugh…" the girl grunted. "I can't believe that, I'm now _living_ in this town."

"I wish, I shouldn't have to move away from Tokyo, _and_ from my friends."

"Ya know Hon'," her father said to her. "I _also_ wished, that, we shouldn't move from Japan. But it _is_, since the military sent me here." Not taking his eyes off the road.

"I _know_ Dad." Her face palmed. "Why couldn't you guys, just, leave me there? With Grandma an' Grandpa? _And_ Takeru and Natsumi?" Her lips pulled into a frown.

"I'm already _attached_ to them." Her mother sighed.

"Well, your father and I wanted you, _and_ your sisters, to improve your English here."

"But Mom~" she whined. "I _can_ do that back in Japan. And with my friends from , they're from _another country_."

"No 'buts', Maru." Her mother stated. "You'll be attending in Danville High from tomorrow. And your father and I _expect_ you to keep your grades up."

The girl, or Maru, sighed. "Okay Mom." "Good." As the girl crossed her arms, and sighed.

"_This_," she thought. "_This is gonna be a LONG year._" As the car past a sign that says, 'WELCOME TO DANVILLE'.

**=At the same time in the Flynn-Fletcher Household=**

"Got it ready, Ferb?" A certain red haired teenage boy shouted to his green haired step-brother, who nodded.

"Alright then!" He pulled the trigger of the machinery, as the machine produced large holographic pictures of the boys. "It works!" He smiled.

"Phineas! Ferb! _What_ are you two doing?!" A red haired woman demanded from the inside of the house, peered her head through the door.

"Oh, hi ya Candace, came to visit us?" The red headed boy, or Phineas, replied looking at his older sister.

"Well, kind of…" his sister replied, "as I was saying, _what_ are you two doing? Oh and there'll be a new family moving next door, so Mom wants you two, and Isabella, welcome them this noon."

"This?" Phineas knocked on the metal projector beside him. "It's a holographic projector; it can make giant hologram pictures of us! Anyone can see it, until about 200 meters from here." Then he paused.

"Wait, what did you just said Candace?" "That, 'what are you two doing?' thing?" "No, the one after that."

"Oh, you mean the 'new family moving' thing?" Phineas nodded. "Mom wants both of you, and Isabella, to welcome them. When they got here, on the next door."

"Oh, sure thing." He turned his head to turn the machine off. But it got disappeared before he even managed to turn the thing off.

"Uh, Ferb?" His step-brother just shook his head. "I know nothing about it."

"Okay, I have NO idea on what just happened right now." Candace admitted. "But no use on busting you boys now…" she sighed.

"Sorry sis…" Phineas apologized. "By the way, how's the 'Danville University', Candace? And _still_ dating Jeremy, I presume?"

"Yeah," she blushed. "It's pretty good, in the university. Anyways, this year you guys, and the rest of your gang, are in the freshman's year, right?" The teen boys nodded.

"So, help out the new girl next door," she pointed out to the house next door. "Okay?"

"She'll be going to Danville High from tomorrow. And since the year just got started a week ago, she's _probably_ gonna have a hard time to adjust in the new environment." Phineas nodded.

"We will, sis." He smiled, while going out from the backyard to the front yard. "We'll see you later, Ferb and I'll be going to pick Isabella up. Bye." "Bye." She waved her hand, while smiling.

**=At the Garcia -Shapiro Household=**

"Isa," Isabella's mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, called from the front door. "Yeah Mom?" Isabella answered from the kitchen, peering from the door. "What is it?"

"Phineas and Ferb is here, they want you to accompany them to greet the new family next door." Isabella's eyes widen as she ran towards the door.

"Uh, hi ya guys." She greeted them. "Hi to you too, Isabella." Phineas replied, as Vivian smiled and went inside to the house.

"Be sure to come home before dark, okay Isa?" Her mother smiled, as Isabella nodded. "Sure thing Mom. See you later." As the door closed.

"I hope, Phineas can get Isa's signs." Her mother smiled.

_**WHOOSH**_

The chilly wind blew through the opened window beside her.

"Brrr…" The Jewish woman muttered, "better close the window." She closed the window, as she saw a red RV went to the garage of the new neighbors' house.

"I guess, they're already here. I hope, they're as nice as the Flynn-Fletchers."

But what lays ahead (**SPOILER ALERT!**), is the beginning of Phineas' 'love at first sight' to the new girl.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**AN: Yes, I know. Crappy prologue=crappy start. But the real story starts in the next chappie, so. WAIT FOR ME PLOT BUNNIES! *starts chasing random bunnies***

**Maru: WAI' THA MINU'E! *pulls me back* So, yer makin' anot'er fic abou' me?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Maru: Aren' I tha OC fro' 'Maruki Shitoichi'? Not you?**

**Me: Well, we **_**are**_** the exact same person. So, WE (or should I say, I) OWN YOU! MUAHAHAHAHA! *random evil laugh***

**Maru: *sweat drops* Err… Read an' Review!**


End file.
